


The woman

by StupidAss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adultery, Angst, But I hope it's goood, But not mega angst bc they're mediocre ppl? Idk how to develop character, F/F, It's a bit sticky tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidAss/pseuds/StupidAss
Summary: Getting involved with married women was not a habit of Rita's.But she knew immediately what was going to happen when she came home to find her doormat askew and kitchen light on.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	The woman

Getting involved with married women was not a habit of Rita's. 

But she knew immediately what was going to happen when she came home to find her doormat askew and kitchen light on. Her cigarette, unlit, was slotted between her lips as she dove into her various pockets looking for her keys. Her tie was losened and the cold air nipped at her neck, she hadn't expected in to be so windy when she left seven hours ago, but now she regrets not thinking her attire through. She's most likely going to get a cold and John from work will give her shit for coming to work ill but one less day of holiday isn't worth it. Her hands are numb from the wind and she had hoped to warm her hands with her cigarette but she had got in her head and ended up walking home in a daze, and an unlit cigarette between her lips.

Rita finally finds her keys and opens the door as quietly as possible, she knows who's in the kitchen and will not give them the satisfaction of being in charge of the situation. She looks at her feet, no mail, not suprising, although she did wish that for one day she could maybe get a letter from someone, anyone. She leans on the door to close it, feeling the heat of her home seep into her, slowly melting away most of her worries from the day.

The keyword being most.

There was still the headache waiting for her in the kitchen. She makes her way through the dark hallway, creeping toward the woman. The wooden floors creak slightly under her worn converse but otherwise she's silent, being guided by the light in her kitchen.

"I should call the police on you." She leans against the door frame, and watches Jess drink her burbon. Her eyebrow raises as she takes Rita's appearance in. 

"You're late." Comes the reply, she tries for flirtatious but it borders on possessive.

"Didn't know I was expecting company." Rita bites back, she can't let her be in charge of this, whatever the hell this is. She finally lights her cigarette and the inhale calms her down immediately. Rita sits on one of the wooden chairs around her table. Jess remains standing, tries to excercise control over Rita by using their height difference against her.

It doesn't work.

Rita isn't afraid of Jess, she simply hates how she makes her feel. Mainly full of an angry kind of desire that only comes from how wrong the situation is and a deep-seated resentment for the other person, which stems from no real reason to get angry except the fact that they both can't stop. Jess pretends to be in charge, sometimes even believing that she is, but she could have stopped coming to Rita's dingy house months ago. At the same time, Rita could have stopped her, their morals are really shaking lose around this whole adultery situation.

Jess refills her glass shakily, it feels like half the bloody bottle sloshes onto the table. 

"That's my only bottle." 

"Yeah and it's shit." Of course she bypasses the Sainsbury's own brand, half empty vodka and the multiple cans of Bulmers for her only fancy bottle of drink. It was a present from the boys at work for covering their asses when they got too pissed at the pub to work for the rest of the afternoon. She'd almost forgotten that she'd had it. It must've cost a tenner at most.

Jess scoffs bitterly, rolling her eyes and tipping her head back, letting the liquid fall down her throat.

"Where is he?" Their eyes snap together, neither one of them wanting to give up control of the situation.

"Working. Told me to not wait up."

"Is there a reason why you're here? Or do you just want to annoy me after a long day?"

"You know why, I don't make a habit of coming to this side of town for your enlightening company." Bitter is the only way that she could describe Jess' voice. She hates that Rita asks every time, Rita likes to get her angry, it makes their evening more fun.

How they'd even gotten to this place Rita barely remembered. Something about drowning sorrows in a pub and screwing in alley out back, Jess's back up against the wall and the ground making Rita's knees cold as the wet seeped through her trousers. 

She can't seem to get warm in Jess' pressence until they're both naked.

She finally takes in what Jess is wearing. A dress, the dress she wore to the Christmas party a few weeks back, the one she wore when she was on the arm of her husband. The one where she cornered Rita and whispered in her ear that she wasn't wearing any underwear and the reason that Rita has a bruise on her hip from getting pushed into the bathroom sink in Jess's desire to be touched. 

That was close call, the husband had knocked on the door while Jess' hand were gripping her body tightly and she was chanting Rita's name in her ear. The green 50s style dress which poofed out which, at some point, had a reasonable neckline that Jess butchered to make her chest pop out more.

That dress had almost caused a meltdown at the company Christmas party. Of course Jess loved the thrill and danger of it, Rita was tempted to leave her high and dry.

She didn't and Jess won.

That's the thing about Jess, hates the idea of getting caught loves the feeling of the almost.

Her nostrils flare, Jess notices and becomes smug. God, she always looks smug on these nights, she knows that Rita should push her away and drive her home, back to the husband, but instead she knows that she'll stay, she knows that it'll give her a fun fuck for tonight and tomorrow she can go back to her husband and home and their dog.

"Come on Rita, you know you want to." Her voice is sweet and dirty and her smile is leering and she should not find it attractive. Jess leans against the counter, waiting. Rita hates how she stands and walks over straight away, throwing her cigarette but in the sink. She looks smug again, maybe that's just her face. Wide with thin eyebrows, and a thin curved nose; it often feels like a small smirk is carved into her face. The smirk creates small lines across her cheeks, they sometimes stay after she stops. Her eyes aren't like a hawk or owl, but the puncture Rita everytime their eyes meet, make her go crazy with a gaze. She wishes she put the heating come on for before she gets home, it's only a tad warmer than the outside, Rita can tell that Jess is warm from the burbon, but definitely not drunk. Her movements and words are too sharp for her to even be tipsy.

Rita puts out her cigarette on the old wooden table and slowly walks over to Jess. 

"There's a good girl." She's mocking Rita for complying. She may win more often than not in this game if adultery but Rita has the power.

"Piss off."

"Nah, I know you like it too much."

She places her hands on either side of Jess' face and she winces slightly. 

"Cold hands."

"Bad circulation."

Their eyes meet as Rita's thumb brushes across Jess' lower lip. She's so very sad, and angry and such a bitch sometimes but, today, all Rita can see is sadness. But then they kiss and she's cocky again. Rita can feel her smirk against her lips as Jess untucks her shirt, she can feel her hands grab at her back. She tastes like that shitty burbon and holds her close and she finaly feels a bit if warmth, mainly pooling at the bottom of her stomach.

Before she knows it Rita's tugging Jess upstairs, leaving her tie and shirt in the kitchen, Jess' tights and shoes on the stairs.

Her trousers and belt in the hall.

That goddamn dress in her bedroom.

There's a moment of silence after the dress comes off and they're staring at each other. Hair mused up and panting slightly, this is the last hurdle before they can finally do what Jess (almost) broke into her flat to do.

They crash together again, the sun setting behind the grey clouds as they lie naked in Rita's bed. The sheets are slighly scratchy but she's gotten used to them, Jess always tuts at them when they're finishes they're adultery.

There's always a second where they stare at the ceiling and the room is hot, far too hot and they're both thinking about him. Until a chill sets back in and Jess rolls over.

Rita never admits it but she rolls over too, lazily throwing an arm over Jess' waist and leaving a small kiss on her shoulder.

Jess never admits it but she sighs slightly and allows herself to feel safe in Rita's arms.

Rita finally feels warm.

She wakes up to Jess getting dressed and leaving a kiss on her hand that was wrapped over Jess' waist. She can still smell her perfume on the pillow as she waltzes out of the door. 

Out of her house.

Out of her life.

Until a few weeks later when she's in Rita's house with angry words and a sly smirk.

And they're back at it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you have the time :)
> 
> Also my tumblr is wisetimetravelduck (it's cringe i know but it has a special place in my heart) if you wanna come over and say hi


End file.
